


Morning Talks

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Molly Weasley, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Hermione runs into Molly the morning after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' nor am I profiting off this.

Hermione shivers, curling her toes as she pulls the homemade blanket tighter around her shoulders. Suddenly, she wants for her socks, abandoned on the bedroom floor. 

“Would you like a robe, dear? Or did you wake up for food?” 

Hermione glances over her shoulder, shrinking deeper into the blanket as Ron lets out an audible snore. 

“Did my children put into your mind that I would be scandalized? Arthur considered betting with our children over when it would happen.” 

Molly crosses the small space, adjusting a blanket with a cluck of her tongue. 

“I won the bet, but please put on a robe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally meant for this to be a polyamory relationship between Harry, Ron and Hermione. 
> 
> But it felt shoehorned in, and I have not been in the Harry Potter fandom in a long time.


End file.
